Parallel
by Musume
Summary: Well, Aya is from a different dimension, where Hiei is nice, Kuwabara is a genious, and Kurama is the evil lord dominating it! Things get interesting when Aya has to go to an alternate universe!
1. Parallel Universe?

**Parallel **

Hey all, it's Musume! I know I should probably finish my other two stories, but I got another idea, so I'm going to write this story too! Don't worry, I'll work on my other ones too! So Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this story. It's not a CYOA, but I think it's still a good story .

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue me! **

This has a lot to do with the story, so bear with me on the scientific stuff, okies?

**Parallel Universe Theory: **We live on a delicate line called the third dimension. Past the third dimension is the fourth dimension, time. The fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth are too complex for us to comprehend. In these dimensions, the world is bent inwards with many complex angles and somewhere there is a bisection of time and depth. Some scientists believe that in these dimensions exists a separate and altogether different world. The world would be like earth in many ways, and different in others. Many have been scoffed because of these foolish beliefs, but some have come close to figuring out what lies beyond the fourth dimension. Some have even started the tenth dimension theory about the world that would be found in that dimension. No one can say for sure what lies beyond, but we are coming very close to discovering the reality of the dimensions.

**Chapter 1**

**Parallel Universe?**

"Lord Hiei-sama! ....Lord Hiei-sama! Where are you?" a young girl ran down the halls trying to find Hiei. She raced past the many doors that lined the extravagant hallways. "Hiei-sama! Professor wishes to speak with you!" the young girl said as she rushed into the overly large, gaudy, bedchamber. A man with medium length white hair and deep blue eyes was sitting on the bed polishing his sword, not paying any attention to what she said. "Hiei-sama! You must hurry, or else the professor will get mad at me again!" the young girl said exasperated. "Alright I'll go. By the way, have you been running, Aya?" Hiei asked with an innocent look. "You know that! I've been yelling your name all morning! You just take joy in making me mad!" Aya yelled at Hiei. "Now now, you know better than to yell at your master, Aya." He said in a playful tone. I'm sorry Hiei-sama, you just seem to know how to aggravate me... Anyways, Professor was looking for you. It seems that he has figured out what the Evil Lord's plans are." Aya said while following her master out of his bedchamber.

They walked down many halls twisting and turning finding their way to the Professor's lab. They finally arrived at the lab after what seemed like forever. "Kuwabara-san, I have brought Master Hiei." Aya said as she bowed respectfully. In the middle of the room was a tall ugly man with bright pink hair. "Yes, I have finally figured out what the evil Lord Kurama is planning." He stated while typing on his giant computer. "Kuwabara, what does he intend to do? Does he plan on making us all into his slaves again?" Hiei asked, an amused expression on his face. "No, I'm afraid that he is planning something much worse. He is planning to disrupt the tenth dimension causing everything to be torn apart. He is in a separate dimension at the moment, and he won't be affected by the twisting of reality. I have done some studies, and as I see it, this world will cease to exist along with all who live here. But, my theory is that there is an alternate world not far from this dimension which could save us and all here." Kuwabara finished explaining. "Ah I see, it won't be as easy to beat him this time." Hiei said thoughtfully. "Well, Hiei-sama, I've come up with a machine that can transport someone from one dimension to the next. All I need is to test it on someone, and we can figure out whether it works." He said looking Aya's way.

"Oh no! I'm not going to be your guinea pig again! Remember what happened last time? I was nearly killed!" Aya shouted. "Look, I promise that nothing bad will happen. I have even gotten my page Yusuke to look over my figures. Nothing can go wrong!" Kuwabara said in an overly calm manner. "I need you to do this for me Aya. If we can put everyone in an alternate dimension, then we will all be safe from Kurama once again." Hiei said while taking Aya's hand. If it's for you, then I guess I'll have to try it. What other choice do I have? You are my master after all." Aya said as she looked at Kuwabara questioningly. Alright Aya, You see this portal here," Kuwabara pointed to a blue glowing circle. "You will have to go in there. You should land somewhere near a house just like this. Since it is an alternate world, it may look just like ours. If you don't see a house like this, then my calculations were wrong, or you are on an uninhabited planet." Kuwabara explained.

"So do I need to prepare a bag or something?" Aya asked as she eyed the glowing portal. "And, when I get to the other dimension, how will I get back?" She asked. "Don't worry about that at the moment. Just go and pack your bag. It shouldn't take more than a week for you to come back. You might want to take your katana with you. Who knows what is in the other world." Kuwabara warned her. "I'm going to talk to Koenma. He might be able to help us. He is the King of Death after all." Hiei said as he walked out of the room.

'Just great! I have to go to an alternate universe, maybe fight some monsters, be all alone, and I won't even be with Hiei-sama.' Aya thought as she packed her bag. Her long silver hair falling in her face as she bent to continue packing. 'I hate the thought of leaving. This place has been my home. What happens if I can't come back? Hiei-sama has always prepared me for everything, but I don't think he can help with this.' Aya continued to think as she finished packing her clothes. 'I wish that I could just stay here, and that Kurama where a nice guy. Then we wouldn't have all these problems. He's the one that killed my family!' Aya thought as her midnight blue eyes began to water. 'I won't let myself cry! I have to be strong, otherwise Hiei-sama would feel sorry for me and order that I stay here. I might want that, but I can't let everyone down.' She thought as she walked sown the halls ready to face the portal and what lay beyond.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kuwabara asked as he turned to face Aya. "Hai! I'm ready." Aya said though her hands were shaking. "Aya-san, please be careful. Remember, when you get there look for another portal like this one. It should lead you back here." Hiei reminded as he hugged Aya. "I will remember. Please wait for me. I will try to hurry.... Hiei-sama, Kuwabara-san, Hurry, I want to go so I can come back quickly!" Aya said as she walked toward the portal. "Alright, the power is at maximum, any time you are ready. Just walk right in!" Kuwabara said as he nudged her forward. "Alright! I'm going!" Aya said as she walked through the swirling blue portal before her.

"Why didn't you want me to tell her?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Hiei sadly. "Because, if she knew that she would be the only one to survive, she would have stayed. All we can do is wait for Kurama's attack. No one else can go through that portal. All the power it had was for a trip there. I'm glad we saved at least one person." Hiei said while turning his face away from the dormant machine that had taken Aya to another world.

So what do you think? I don't know if it's that great or not, but I decided to put it up anyways! So read and enjoy


	2. Hiei's slave and Kurama!

**Last Time **

"Why didn't you want me to tell her?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Hiei sadly.

Because, if she knew that she would be the only one to survive, she would have stayed. All we can do is wait for Kurama's attack. No one else can go through that portal. All the power it had was for a trip there. I'm glad we saved at least one person," Hiei said. He turned his face away from the dormant machine that had taken Aya to another world.

"OH MY GOD!!! Why can't I stop falling?!" Aya screamed. "When will this portal end? I want to stop falling!" she continued to rant. She fell for what seemed like hours, when she finally hit the ground, hard. "Ouch! Gah! Why couldn't I have fallen on a bed or something?" Aya said as she stood up to look around. It looked like she was in a forest. 'I haven't seen a tree in so long! In our world there are a few trees, but most have been destroyed!' she thought. "Wow! I love this place already!" she exclaimed aloud. "It's very beautiful here... But, I can't stay here. I have to look for another portal. It should be next to a house that looks like Master Hiei's house, so all I have to do is look for that!"

Aya set off through the forest, stopping every now and then to look at the trees and admire their beauty. After a little while she came to a lake with clear water. She stopped and soaked her feet in the water, enjoying the refreshing coolness. She finished that, and decided to continue walking on. 'There has to be a path somewhere right? Or at least a trail that leads somewhere..' she thought as she walked farther into the dense forest. She stumbled through the vegetation as it became thicker. 'Where does this forest end?' she thought. Suddenly, she saw a light ahead. 'Thank God! It must be a clearing or something! I will be so glad to get out of here!' She ran toward the light. Breaking through the trees, she wasastounded by what met her eyes.

"I...it's.. Master Hiei's home! I found it! YES!!" she yelled as she ran toward the house. She stopped abruptly when she saw the stairs. "What in the hell are these for? Don't they have an elevator, or at least a particle transporter?" she asked while staring at the many steps. "I guess I'll have to go up the old fashioned way then..." Aya grumbled as she trudged up the stairs. 'Thank God I'm in shape! Otherwise these steps would kill me!' She finally reached the top, happy that her trial was over. She stopped for a minute, looking at her surroundings. The house was in a huge clearing, surrounded by trees. There was a lake to one side, and many smaller clearings a little ways off. She noticed that there were a few paths, but where she had come out, the forest was at its thickest. 'I guess I took the long way around,' she thought as she turned to go through the door. 'Wait a minute... If this is Hiei-sama's house, then should I knock or just go in?' She paused for a moment, debating which one to do, until, deciding that it was probablymore polite, she knocked on the door the door.

An older woman with faded pink hair answered the door. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Ummm..." Aya stammered. 'I wasn't expecting this! I thought that Hiei-sama or Kuwabara-san would open the door and welcome me. What should I do?' Aya thought as she studied the woman before her. "I ..uh.. came here to..uh... meet someone," Aya stuttered as she saw the woman's questioning gaze.

"I think I know what's going on. Come inside, and tell me what you are doing here," the old woman said. "I'm Genkai, owner of this temple," Genkai said as she headed down the hall.

It looks just like Hiei-sama's house, except the walls are a little less decorated.' Aya thought as they headed farther into the temple.

They came to a private sitting room, with a low table. Genkai motioned for Aya to take a seat. "So, what is your name?" Genkai asked as she poured Aya a glass of tea.

"I'm sorry. That was terribly rude of me, my name is Aya," she said as she accepted the tea.

"Now, please explain to me how you came to be here," Genkai said.

Well, I know that you may laugh at this, but it's all true. I come from an alternate dimension, where the Evil Lord is planning to twist our dimension and kill our leader. I was the one sent to test the new machine that the Professor built to traverse the dimensions. Obviously it worked, but I have to find another portal like his and go back. I must tell them that it worked, so we can get everyone to safety," Aya explained.

"I sensed something different from you. You do not have the same 'feel' as the others here. But, I'm afraid finding that portal will be difficult. There are many here. They lead to different worlds in the same dimension, so, as you can see, it will be difficult to find the right one," Genkai said.

"I suppose I should start looking now then," Aya said, a little depressed by the amount of work there was to it.

"I think I should contact Koenma. He might be able to help you. In the meantime, you can go and meet everyone. They are all in the living room. I'll show you there before I leave" Genkai said as she headed out the door.

Aya followed her through the halls to the front door. They rook a right, and headed into a large room. A lot of people were in the room, playing cards, watching television, or talking. Aya looked around and gasped at how much they looked like her friends. "Ahem!" Genkai said, trying to silence the room. No one moved. "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled, finally getting their attention. They all turned and looked at Aya.

"Um... Hi, I'm Aya," she said, blushing from the stares she was getting. She looked away, and that's when she noticed him. "Hiei-sama! How did you come here? I was worried that I wouldn't make it back in time, and here you are waiting for me!" Aya said as she ran towards a confused Hiei.

"What is she talking about, Genkai?" he asked.

"Don't you remember me, Master Hiei? I was your only servant! You can't have forgotten me that quickly!" Aya yelled.

"Look, onna, I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me!" he yelled as she grabbed at his cloak.

"Aya, I think that you should explain yourself before you scare the rest of them," Genkai suggested.

"Hai.." she said as she reluctantly let go of Hiei.

"First of all, it may sound funny, but I am from another dimension." At this, a young boy with slicked back black hair started to laugh. "It's not a laughing matter! It's true! Genkai can tell you!" Aya said. She looked to find that Genkai had left. "Shoot!" she muttered, turning her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Aya-san. I think it will all become clear when Genkai comes back. In the meantime, why don't we introduce ourselves," a handsome redhead said. "For starters, I'm Kurama, and—"

"WHAT!!! You are the Evil Lord Kurama?! You killed my parents! You burned my town! You are the cause of everything!" Aya shouted as she unsheathed her katana.

"Wait a minute! I think you should sit down and take a deep breath. I haven't hurt anyone, and I haven't burned down a town" Kurama said, trying to calm Aya down. She stood there ready to strike, anger twisting her usually calm face.

She ran towards Kurama, ready to kill him in an instant. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled, trying to free herself from their grasp. She changed her tactics when she realized they wouldn't let her go. She bit down hard on his arm, and pushed with all her might as the pain hit her captor. He still didn't let go. She then bit down again on his hand trying with all her might to get free and kill Kurama.

"Stop it this instant! I leave for just a minute to try and help you, and here you are biting Hiei!" Genkai said as she stepped into the room.

"Genkai! That's Kurama! The Evil lord I told you about! He killed my family! He's the one that was trying to twist the dimensions! Don't you understand?!" Aya yelled, but she stopped struggled against Hiei.

"Aya, look at Kurama. Does he look anything like the evil lord that you remember? Has he even tried to hurt you in any way?" Genkai said in her wisdom.

"No... He doesn't look like him, but.. I thought, maybe the evil Kurama had changed his features as a fighting strategy. I just want to kill him! I want to avenge my family! If I kill him, maybe I can go back to Hiei-sama, and live in peace like always." Aya said as she hung her face in despair.

"I understand that I have the same name as this evil person, but I assure you that I'm not the same man you are looking for," Kurama said. He held out his hand to her in apology. Hiei threw her away from him then, and she turned away from Kurama, facing Genkai.

"I'm not ready to accept your friendship, right now. I will try to see past what has happened, but it may take awhile.... Anyway, Genkai, what did Koenma say? Is Professor Kuwabara coming to help me?" Aya asked innocently.

"Did she just say what I think she said?!" the slicked back hair boy said.

"Yes, Yusuke, she said that I am a professor," Kuwabara said as he strutted into the room.

"Kuwabara-san! Please, you must make another portal so I can go back and tell Hiei-sama, or should I tell this Hiei-sama? Wait.. this is really confusing," Aya said as she tried to figure out what to do. "Genkai, please tell them I'm not crazy, and that I really am from a parallel universe" Aya said, noticing the skeptical looks everyone was giving her.

"I truly believe that she comes from a parallel dimension, where Yusuke was Professor Kuwabara's page. Koenma was the King of Death, and Hiei was her master. I learned all this from Aya, and I have tested her thoroughly and found that she has not lied," Genkai said Everyone's mouth was agape at what they knew to be the truth. If Genkai said it was true, it had to be.

"I'm sorry to have made you all uncomfortable, but I was telling the truth. Genkai, what did Koenma say?" Aya asked.

"Koenma said that he would be here tomorrow. For tonight, you are to stay here, and hopefully come to better terms with your housemates," Genkai said. She turned and left the room.

Aya turned around immediately and went to Hiei's side. "I'm sorry, Master Hiei. I shouldn't have displayed my temper so rashly, thus causing you pain," Aya said, reaching for Hiei's arm.

"I don't need your help or sympathy!" Hiei spat as he turned away from Aya and sat on the windowsill.

"I understand Hiei-sama," Aya replied. She sat down on the floor next to him. She studied everyone else in the room. They had all returned to their previous tasks, though many were not as loud as they once were. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a video game, and Kurama was reading a book, casually looking over at Aya every so often. She looked up at Hiei, wondering what to do about his injury, when she noticed something."Why is your hair black? It was white the last time I saw you."

"Hn. My hair has always been black, baka." Hiei said.

"I guess you aren't my Hiei then," Aya said sadly. She turned her face to the window and looked outside, marveling at the trees. 'I'm happy that I was able to see a tree. I hope that if we come back here, we can have a big house surrounded by trees,' Aya thought dazedly. She was starting to doze, when Genkai came in and told everyone that dinner was ready.

They all headed into the dining room for supper. The table was covered in wonderful foods that Aya hadn't seen before. She marveled at the dishes, but kept her calm face. She followed behind Hiei and waited for him to take a seat. He sat down at the end of the table. Before he could even get his plate, Aya had grabbed it and had started filling it with food. "What the HELL are you doing?" Hiei yelled as he reached for her hand.

"I'm fixing your plate, Master. This is what a servant does," Aya said. She finished placing the food on the plate while avoiding all of Hiei's attempts to grab it. "I must serve you for eternity. That was your decision," Aya continued. She placed the food down where Hiei had been sitting.

"I didn't make any such decision, and don't serve me! I can do it myself!" Hiei yelled.

"I am well aware that 'you' didn't make that decision, but my Master did, and since you are him, I must carry out my duties," Aya said calmly. She then got her plate and filled it with food. She stood there looking Hiei in the eye, while everyone else just stared on. Aya stayed in the same place, waiting for Hiei to stop looking and start eating. He slowly turned his eyes away, and ate the food quietly.

"Wehave someone that Hiei can't beat! I guess he can't go against his servant's orders!" Yusuke laughed. Aya swiftly walked over to him and gave him a punch in the face.

"I don't tolerate people berating my Master!" Aya said as she returned to her spot. Kuwabara laughed nervously, and Kurama sat there with a look of shock. Aya just stood there eating quietly, watching to see when Hiei would leave. Genkai was amused by her outburst and display of strength.

Hiei got up and left the table, with Aya on his heels. She followed him to a room that was obviously his. "I don't appreciate it when people settle my arguments. If you are to be my slave, then I have some rules for you: For one, don't take up my battles; two, don't serve me, I'm not weak. If you make mistakes, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Hiei asked coldly with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Hai Master," Aya bowed as she went over what he had said. 'This defies all of what I've done as Master Hiei's servant over the years. I'll have to try to obey these new ones. I'm not worried about beatings, but I have to do my best for their cooperation. I haven't started off on a good note either.' Aya cringed as she remembered how cruel she had been to everyone. 'Too late! I can't go back and fix it. I'll just have to be a little bit nicer.'

"Don't call me Master!" Hiei said as he turned to enter his room.

"What should I call you? Hiei-sama?" Aya asked as she followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"I am your servant, and the servant sleeps in her masters chambers," Aya stated calmly.

"Grr... FINE!" Hiei yelled as he went into another separate room adjoining his

Aya waited patiently for Hiei to come out of the room. She stood quietly and still, because as a servant, she needed to be as good as possible. 'Hiei-sama used to be nice. I always had free reign like I wasn't even a slave, but I have to act this way for this Hiei, because I have to make a good impression as a slave. This Hiei could kill me if he's displeased with me,' Aya thought. Soon Hiei emerged, with his black pants and tank top on, a towel draped over his shoulders. Aya blushed as she saw that he had just taken a shower.

"What, onna?!" Hiei asked as Aya came closer.

"Um... Hiei-sama, may I take a shower now? It is only proper for the slave to take one after their master, and I haven't had one yet, sooo..." Aya stuttered as she posed her request.

Hiei turned away. "Hn. Whatever," he said as he headed to the windowsill.

"Yes!" Aya said as she walked to his bathroom, her bag mysteriously showing up on the chair in the corner. She grabbed it and took a shower. 'Thank God! I was filthy, and this always makes me feel better,' she thought as she bathed. 'I guess he's not all that bad.' She hummed to herself as she got out, dried off, and brushed her hair. She left it down, and put on a midnight blue silk nightgown. 'Hiei's favorite,' Aya thought wistfully. Hiei had given the nightgown to her on her birthday. It was one of her most prized possessions. He had told her that he liked that one the best. It hugged her curves, but fell gracefully, and was cut right below the knee. 'I miss Hiei, but I can't get sad. I'm supposed to find the portal soon and go back. I'll see him soon!' Aya thought.

Aya walked out of the bathroom to see a small bed in the corner, and Hiei sitting on his bed. "Thank you!" Aya said as she danced around joyfully. "Oops.. I'm sorry Hiei-sama, I shouldn't act like a child," she said embarrassed by her actions. "But why did you get this bed for me? I could have slept on the floor," Aya asked, bewildered by his sudden kindness, which he seemed loathe to display.

"I don't want you to get in my way when I get up," Hiei said, refusing to look at her.

"Thank you," she said again, going to sit with Hiei. She sat down next to him, waiting for him to talk.

"What do you want?!" he asked harshly, finally turning to look at her.

"I just wanted to know if you were mad, Hiei-sama. I know that you don't want a slave, but I'm indebted to my Master. I want to fulfill my duty properly," Aya said as she looked down at her hands.

Hiei turned away again, looking at the wall. "Don't worry about it. Being my slave is going to be harder than you think. You will regret wanting to fulfill your duties, once you've experienced what I will demand of you," he said as he got up to turn of the lights.

Aya got up too, and walked over to him again, this time, with a determined look. "I will do what you ask to the best of my ability, and I won't regret my decision," she stated, as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were sparkling from the fierceness of her vow.

"Hn. Whatever you say," Hiei said as he got into bed. Aya did the same, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Aya awoke to the wind blowing in her hair. 'Wasn't I asleep inside in a bed?' she thought sleepily as she rolled over and refused to open her eyes. She tried to get back to sleep, but she became cold. Wherever she was, it was wet, and cold. She sat up and looked around. The moon was out, and she was outside on the grass. The wind was blowing hard, and the dew on the grass just served to make her colder. 'How did I get out here?' she thought hazily. She stood up and looked around. No one was in sight, and it seemed that she had sleepwalked. 'I've never done that! How strange!' she thought and headed back to the temple. By the time she climbed all the stairs she was tired again, and she decided to take a rest. As she sat there, the sun began to rise. It was gorgeous! The pink, red, orange, and blue all spread across the sky. She sat there staring for a little while before she remembered that she needed to head inside. She was Hiei's slave, and she must be ready for anything he wanted.

She went into the room quietly, hoping not to wake Hiei, as she slipped into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and wrapped the towel around her. She peeked outside to see if Hiei was still asleep. 'Good. He's still sleeping like a baby! I can get dressed real quick and be ready when he wakes up!' Aya thought as she headed into the room and grabbed her bag. She headed back into the bathroom to change, but she turned too quickly, and the towel wrapped around her legs and tripped her. She fell hard, and the towel came undone. 'Shit! He's gotta wake up from something that loud!' she thought as she frantically tried to tie the towel back around her. She got up as quickly as possible, and looked at the bed. No one was in it. 'Okay.... Maybe he was already awake, and left when I was in the shower. Maybe I just mistook his pillow for him,' she thought, hoping against odds that she was right. She knew she was wrong when she turned around. There he was, leaning against the wall in his usual manner. No blush stained his cheeks, and there was no sign that he had seen anything. 'I sure hope he didn't! Even if I am his servant for life, there are some civil laws that must be obeyed!' Aya thought, and blushed deeper when he looked at her.

"So what if I saw something? According to the Barbados Slave Code, you are required to follow all my rules under punishment of beating or worse. And one of my laws just might be to allow me to see you whenever and however I want," Hiei stated calmly with a smirk on his face.

"What! I don't remember that code! I've never even heard of it! And there are simple laws that you must abide! You can't just expect to see me naked whenever! I'll beat the shit out of you even if I am a slave! I don't deserve that kind of treatment!" Aya yelled, furious at his presumption that it was all right to do what he wanted. She stomped off to the bathroom to change leaving the argument and Hiei.

When she came out, Hiei was ready. He grabbed Aya by the arm and swung her around to the wall. He held her there with her back pressed firmly against the wall and no way to escape. She struggled against him, but he just pressed harder on her arms. He looked her straight in the face and said, "Onna, I suggest you not leave unless I tell you to."

So what do ya'll think??? Hopefully it's pretty good I kinda left you hanging there! You'll just have to wait till next time! Until then..

Ja-ne!


End file.
